


Cover for Voldemort's Husband by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)

by AomaSade



Series: Cover-Fanart [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Detective Harry Potter, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gambuzino, Grey Harry Potter, Knights of Walpurgis, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg Harry, Portugal - Freeform, Professor Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/pseuds/AomaSade
Summary: Voldemort was cold and ruthless, what happens when a complete stranger breaks the walls around his heart? How will the Knights of Walpurgis and the Wizardry World react to the only person who can make something out of the Darkest Wizard in the World?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Cover-Fanart [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Covers of Isys Skeeter's Fanfics





	Cover for Voldemort's Husband by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Voldemort's Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945345) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter) in the [Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics) collection. 



> Cover for a great story about Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle and detective Harry Potter, who meet in Portugal. From this a boundless love story develops, which completely reinterprets familiar things.  
> A wonderful reading pleasure. Thank you, Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter).
> 
> Warning: Spoilers in art!

****

**Cover (2:3)**

**Cover (eBook)**

**Cover (2:3)**

**Cover (eBook)**

I suddenly had an idea and had to implement it. The story is about Harry Potter from Portugal and Tom Riddle from Great Britain who meet in the office because Harry as ‘Inglês‘ speaks English. So Portugal and Great Britain can be seen on the cover, linked by a magical star spell. I underlay the whole scene with a snake skin, which represents the house of Slytherin. Black and gold are the basic tones of snakeskin, the color purple symbolizes magic, while the color green stands for Slytherin. The large black lettering outlined in gold tells of darkness and black magic, while at the same time representing power and wealth. Harry is a treasure for Voldemort that he will not give up anymore.  
  
I edited the artwork with PhotoScrape X and created it in 2:3 aspect ratio or eBook format.

****


End file.
